


Daily Scoop: Abused and Raped

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Death Threats, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always thought I'll have a good day. But now...I'm trapped and traumatized." She said. When Alyssa gets raped by a gang, she will try to tell what happened but a threat and being a sexual slave will only wants her not to tell. Will she spread the story or will suffer the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This contains rape, suicidal thoughts, heavy sexual content, etc. Read at your own risk!
> 
> I don't own anything, except OCs. 
> 
> This is AU, by the way.
> 
> EDIT: Can you believe it? This story had reached 2,000 views! Thank you so much for the views!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with cover art!

It was a cool, sunny day in Raccoon City. The kids are playing in the park, couples are spending time together, and people are at work. 

But there is one who isn't having a good day. One who is very traumatized about what's going on right now. One who is too scared to do anything. 

Alyssa Ashcroft was sitting in the corner in her room, crying. It had been two weeks since the gang had been raping her and abusing her. She either want to get out of here or kill herself to end this pain. 

To make matters worse, they know where she lives, they know where she works and they know what she does. 

But there is no solution to figure out a way to get out and spread the news without getting caughted and raped again. 

She lives in the apartment, a classy one. And they know where she lives. 

Her bedroom was a complete mess thanks to the gang. It was dirty and not clean.

It was late evening. The gang is suppose to arrive in 30 minutes. 

"...I don't deserve this...God, please take me away from this...." Alyssa said, as she digged her head in her legs and began crying again. 

She started to remember what happened two weeks ago....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will show where it all began...


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When walking home from chatting at J's Bar, Alyssa occurred the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains rape, so rating had been changed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**November 3, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was a breeze, cool day. People are normally doing their activities. But a scream was heard, scarring people and children. That was the scream of a voice whose getting raped. And it all happened a few hours ago. 

At 3:30 PM, Alyssa was at J's Bar, sitting down on the chairs. She was typing something down while she is drinking some wine. 

"I got to write me the biggest report that they will ever read!" She said. 

Just an few hours ago at work, she was assigned to write the biggest report that will spread the story all around the city and she had to complete it within three weeks. If she does well, she'll get a higher paycheck. 

After finishing her drink, she closes her computer, put it in her bag and walks out. She was stopped by Kevin. 

"Hey! Where are you going to? Maybe I can guide you there..." He asked her, who rolled her eyes at him. 

"To my apartment and no. I'll be fine. What's the worse that could happen?" 

"There's a street gang out there. And they're hard to stop them. I heard that they robbed a bank and stole over $100,000!" Kevin said.

"Pfft. I don't care. It's not like they'll get me next..." Alyssa said, as she waves him goodbye and walks out. 

She was almost there to her apartment when she had the sudden realize that someone is following her. And when she turns around, she was right. 

"Why the hell are you following me?!" She yelled. 

"Oh nothing...I just want to see your naked body and my shaft inside your pink vagina." The person said. 

"What?!" She said. But then her mouth was covered by his hand. He pulled out a knife and said this:

"Listen, I will fuck you and you will like it! Understand?" He yelled at her. 

Having no choice, she shook her head yes. 

"Good. Now keep your mouth shut and never tell this to anyone. If you do, our gang will kill you." The person said. 

He took her to a back alley and took all her clothes off. The person took off his mask and showed his face to her. 

"Wait...that face...you can't be..."

"Yes. It's me, David. I'm one of the members of the gang." He said. "My mission is to make you suffer like hell." 

"No, you can't! Not like that!" She yelled. 

Two more guys came and looked at her. Unfortunately, her Stun Gun was in her pants, so she was defenseless. 

"So...what's the problem?" The man said. 

"Knock her into unconscious. That way, she won't fight." David said. 

"Or...we keep her conscious so she can see all of this." The man said. 

"That's a great idea! So she will be traumatized." David said, as he undid his pants. He pulled out his 9-inch cock and said this to her: "Open up."

Alyssa refused to do it, so he forced it by opening her mouth and put it in with his hands. She could feel it....the pain of trauma. 

The second man pulled his pants off and it reveal a 11-inch cock. He inserted it into her pussy and starts to thrust in and out. 

'Can it get any worse?!' She thought. Suddenly, she was right. A third cock had enter her asshole and it hurt like hell to her. 

"What are you waiting for?! Start sucking or you going to be beaten!" David yelled. 

With tears streaming down her face, she began to suck his cock. She had no choice. Licking the head of the cock and sucking at the same time, he moaned softly. If they make even one loud voice, they will get in trouble. Meanwhile, two guys are thrusting harder and faster in her pussy and ass. 

She couldn't believe this; it like her fantasy came true, but a nightmare. 

Suddenly, the first cock released cum inside her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it down her throat. 

"All right, guys. Now you guy do your job." David said. 

They nodded and keep thrusting. After five more minutes of that, they release their orgasm, filling her pussy and ass up with their cum. 

Finally, they pulled out of her and they walked away, along with David. But before leaving, he said, "Don't ever, EVER tell this to anyone, got it?"

She whimpered and nodded her head yes. Then him and the two guys left. 

She slides down to the wall and sat down. Then she starts to cry loudly because she was raped by the gang. 

"Somebody please help me...." She whispered. 

Finding her clothes, she puts them back on and walked back to her apartment. Once there, she went to the bedroom and cried to sleep. 

There was nothing to stop the pain.....

Nothing.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 2. Next chapter is where something happens.
> 
> Until then, peace!


	3. Daily Report #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Over 100 views? Thank you so much! 
> 
> Here's Chapter 3!

**November 4, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

Alyssa woke up, still sad and upset about what happened yesterday. She got up and got on her computer. She began to type what happened yesterday in a file. It took up almost 2 pages. 

Before she could print it, a knock was heard on the door. 

"Coming!" She said, as she walked to the door. Opening it, she wished she didn't open it. It was the same guys that raped her yesterday. Slamming the door, she rushed to her computer and saved her file before closing it. 

"Goddamnit, open this door or we'll kick it down!" He yelled. 

"Okay! I give up!" Alyssa said, as she open it. "What do you want?"

"Take this pill." David said, pulling out a roofie pill. "It's a vitamin pill." 

"Really?! I take it!" She said, taking it. Then they left. 

"I don't understand the plan." He said. His name is Fred. He is Jim's older brother. He had joined this gang a few weeks ago since he had no friends. 

"Relax. She's going to be unconscious in about 20 to 30 minutes and then we rape her." David said. 

"It's because I'm black, right?" Fred asked. 

He laughed. "No. And yes, you're black." 

"Okay."

After 20 minutes of doing stuff, Alyssa started to feel dizzy. She started to regret taking that pill. 

"Surprise! It's a roofie pill." David said. 

"What?! Now you-" However, before she could finish her sentence, she went unconscious. 

"The coast is clear! Let's do it!" David said, as he closed the door and locked it. Then they took her to her bedroom and set her down. 

"Now who's going first? Or we all had to do it?" Fred asked him. 

"You go first." David said, as he undid his pants. 

"All right." He said. He pulled his pants down and inserted his cock into her anus. It was very easy to slide in since it been used. "Damn! She is warm inside."

He went into slow thrusts, feeling her insides at first. Soon, he went into normal speed. 

As he did that, David insert his fingers into her pussy, thrusting his fingers in and out. She was still warm, even unconscious.

Fred gives David a high-five and he kept thrusting. Suddenly, he came inside of her ass. After pulling out, he said, "Well....do you want to do it?" 

"No. I'm fine." David said, as he removed his fingers from her pussy and inserted his cock into her pussy. He started thrusting in a normal speed. 

"Are you afraid that she's going to wake up?" Fred asked. 

"Nah. This pill lasts for 8 hours, so we're fine." David answered. He went into a faster and harder face. It went on for half an hour and then he came.

Afterwards, he pulled out and said, "All right. We'll fuck her until the drug wore off. Got it?"

"Sure."

For the next 7 hours, the gang had fucked her, pussy and anal. They even sprayed cum at her face twice. It was going to be painful for her when she wakes up. 

After Fred finished fucking her pussy (and filling it up), he pulled out. They got their pants back on and left the apartment. 

An hour later, Alyssa woke up. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. She was naked and her face was covered in cum. What's worse, cum flowed out of her pussy and anus. 

"Why is this happening to me?!"

Alyssa got up and went to the computer. She then typed up a report about the drug and what she discovered when she awoke. She then saved it. 

It was almost nighttime. She felt her stomach growl so she cleaned her face up and fixed dinner. After eating, she put her red nightie on and went to bed. 

She had to publish this...

Or will suffer this and not tell...

 


	4. Drinking the Worries Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in the last chapter, Alyssa tries drinking to get her worries out.

**November 5, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

Alyssa woke up, still sore and hurting from yesterday. Her ass was still on fire (it means pain if you don't know that). Shaking, she got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She ate some cereal with orange juice as a drink. 

After finishing up, the doorbell rang and she opened it. It was Jim. 

"Hey....how are you doing?" Jim asked. 

"Like hell. What are you here for?" She asked. 

"Uhm...let's talk."

"Alright." She said, sitting down on the couch. 

"It's about my brother, Fred. For the past few weeks, he's ignoring my calls and not seeing me. From what I heard two days ago, he joined a gang. One that been doing drugs and shit. Also they can rape women too." Jim said.

"Ooh. You mean the one I occurred?" Alyssa asked nervously. 

"Yeah- wait....isn't there something you like to tell me?"

"I've been raped for two days now by those guys." She said. "If we can get footage and stop them from raping me, I'll be normal again and I'll publish the story."

"All right. I need a video camera but that costs money. So give me at least a week." He said. "Would you like to go to J's Bar with me?"

"Sure." Alyssa said. "Need to get dressed first."

She went to the closet and grabbed some clothes. Then she put them on. 

After that, the two went to J's Bar in silence. Once inside, Jim went to talk to his buddies. Sitting down, she looked at Cindy. 

"You look sad...is there something wrong?" She asked. 

"Well, I would like two beers, one wine and one whiskey." Alyssa said, pulling out $19.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"All right. I'll get you those drinks in a few minutes..." Cindy said, walking up to the drinks and grabbing four bottles. 

As she doing that, Alyssa saw Kevin and said to him: "So...been doing work lately?"

"Yep. I heard that the gang is looking for a blonde woman and wants to be their slave. Terrible, right?" Kevin said. 

"Yes. I'll try to not be their slave. I got a life and I'm not fucking them all my life." Alyssa said, as she grabbed her drinks and chug down a beer. 

"If you drive while drunk, I'll be arresting you." 

"Whatever." She said. 

After the fourth drink, Alyssa felt relaxed. Then she drunk three more beers. Her worries had disappeared. 

"Uhm...Alyssa? You went into seven drinks now. You need to stop..." Cindy said. 

"Alright..." She said, then hiccupped. She put the money down and left the bar without leaving a tip. 

"Those...*hic* guys are dickheads. What's the worst that could happen?" Alyssa said. 

Suddenly, the effects of alcohol poisoning had taken effect on her. She fell down and lost unconscious....

**November 6, 1998**

**Morning**

Alyssa woke up on a bed, naked. She is very shocked and had a hangover at the same time. 

"What the hell just happened?!" She said, crying and angry. 

Looking at her body, she don't know what happened. She need to get out of here, so she grabbed her clothes and left the room. 

When she reached to her apartment, she sat down in shock.

"I need to do something..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 4! Next chapter will explain what happened to her when she was unconscious. 
> 
> There will be a exclusive chapter in the sixth chapter. 
> 
> Until then, see ya!


	5. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will tell what happened to Alyssa while she is unconscious from alcohol poisoning.

**November 5, 1998**

**Night**

After drinking so much, the alcohol poisoning had taken effect. She passed out due to that. 

Everyone who is driving or walking didn't see her. Instead, they looked at her and shrug. 

However, the gang came and saw Alyssa.

"What happened to her?" Fred asked. 

"It doesn't matter...let's take her to my house and we'll decide what to do with her..." David said, as he picked her unconscious body up and carried it. 

The gang consist of three members. The third member name is Gary, who is a Raccoon University student and is 22 years old. The reason he joined the gang to erase his bad childhood (his stepfather abused him). 

"Can we abuse her, like punch and kick and stuff like that?" Gary asked. 

"Hmmm...Maybe." David said. 

"Alright...."

They arrived at his house and put her down on his bedroom. He decided to rape her first, then abuse her. 

So all three pull their pants down and approached to her, who still unconscious. He pulled her clothes off and drop them on the ground. 

David then slowly fingered her cunt for a few minutes before he pulled the fingers out and replaced it with his cock. He began to thrust slowly, feeling the hot sensation. It was like a hot bird eating some bird seed with millet in it. 

Anyway, as David was thrusting, Fred was fucking her ass hard. He didn't care if they hurt her badly, they just want to fuck her. 

As the two was doing that, Gary was shafting his member close to her face. 

At the same time, they were worried that she'll wake up and screamed in pain. But for now, they are safe. And this thought made them go faster for several minutes until all of them release their orgasm. 

After that, they pulled their pants up and they looked at her, thinking what should they do next. 

"Let's hurt her...."

So David grab a whip and whipped at her chest three times, leaving bruises. He repeated that on her legs and arms. Afterwards, he put the whip up and the gang left the bedroom. 

"She'll be very shock when she see these bruises." He said, then laughed.

**November 6, 1998**

**Morning**

It was morning and when she began to mumble, David decided to hide in his closet so she wouldn't find out and came to a conclusion.

Then she woke up....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 5! Next chapter will let Alyssa take a break and the gang will rape the next person before going back to her.


	6. Cindy's Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes a break from Alyssa and decides to rape someone else. And they know who is it.

**November 6, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

After Alyssa left his house and reached to her apartment, she decided to call Cindy and ask her to come to her house and explain the problem. 

It was almost afternoon and she cursed because Cindy had to work today. So she decided to go to J's Bar and talk to her. 

Taking a bus, Alyssa arrived there and went to the bar. However, she asked Will if he seen her. His reply is: "No, I haven't seen her all morning. I'm worried."

"I'll go find her then..." She said, as she took a quick drink before paying and leaving the bar. 

She decided to check the back alley first and went she went there, she saw Cindy, sitting down. Her clothes had been torn up and her purse was on the ground, opened. 

"Oh my god. What the hell happened to you?!?" She said. 

"I got raped by these three guys and they took all my money. Thankfully, they didn't took my credit cards or other stuff I got in there..." Cindy said, with a crying voice. 

"Don't worry. I'm here for you. I'll take you to my apartment to get you some clothes."

"Thank you so much. I call and tell them I'm going to be late for work..."

The two went to her apartment and Alyssa brought her a green shirt and pants. She put them on. It really fit her!

"All right, tell me what happened clearly and I'll write it down." Alyssa said, bringing out a pencil and notepad. 

"Okay....it just happened this morning when I was leaving for work..."

_Cindy had just finished eating breakfast and now was ready to leave. So she grabbed her purse and left her apartment._

_As she walked, the gang saw her._

_"Wow. She's hot. Maybe we can fuck her!" Gary said._

_"I'm not sure. Her legs are long and she got an excellent ass!" Fred said. "My brother told me her name is Cindy."_

_"I heard she's popular at J's Bar. I usually get a drink over there." Gary said._

_"Then it settled then, we'll fuck her." David said. "I got an idea..."_

_As she past the back alley, she was stopped by the gang and they grabbed her and throw her into the wall._

_"Well...an nice, beautiful waitress. We probably think you're still a virgin, but you're going to lose that today." Gary said._

_"W-what?!" Cindy asked nervously._

_"That's right. I know you because my brother told me about you." Fred explained._

_"I can't believe this! What could make you guys stop and leave me alone?!"_

_"Shut up." David said, as he pulled a knife out and cutted her bottom of her pants off, including her underwear. Her pink pussy was tight, and I mean really tight._

_"Let's do this..." He said, as he pulled his pants down and slowly insert his cock into her pussy, breaking her virginity. She screamed in pain, but was muffled when Gary put his cock into her mouth. He began to thrust inside her mouth._

_As Gary was doing that and Fred was fucking her, David decided to hold her down so she wouldn't move._

_'I cannot believe it...let this be a nightmare, please!' she thought._

_Cindy tries to move but he wouldn't....so she had to accept the fact that she'll be raped. As she was suffering, the three were laughing._

_Gary had released his orgasm early before he did. The taste was terrible to Cindy, but she had to swallow it to impress the gang. She tried herself not to gag and vomit._

_Fred was thrusting harder and faster into her, trying to release. Several more minutes of thrusting and he came inside of her, filling her up._

_Afterwards, he pulled out and David lifted her up and kissed her on the lips. She felt dirty._

_Finally, they had decided to let her go. They left to go grab some breakfast. But first, they snatched her purse and they took all her money._

"And that's where I stay there until you came." She said, concluding the flashback. 

"Okay," Alyssa said. "And you know one of them?"

"Yes. One usually go to the bar to get a drink and one who knows me by their brother." 

"All right, I'll type all of it down on my computer. Thank you for your service." She said. 

"Okay. I got to get to work. My boss is going to kill me if I tell him a lieful story..." Cindy said, getting up and grabbing her purse. "Thanks again for the clothes...."

She then left the apartment. Alyssa began to smile; she was glad that the gang didn't rape her this time. But at the same time, she felt very sorry for Cindy. 

"I got to finish that report..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since school is starting back on August 4, I'll try to get everything posted from my drafts and chapters before I leave for school.
> 
> Back to the story....
> 
> More characters appearances from the game will appear in this story. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next chapter!
> 
> Have any suggestions about what happens next or questions for the story? Comment! ;)


	7. Helping Out But Regreting It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa helps out by saving Yoko, but now that the gang is after her, she needs to hide or she'll be raped again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoko makes an appearance in this story. She'll be checking on Alyssa on later chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**November 6, 1998**

**Night**

It was nighttime in Raccoon City. And Alyssa is having a very good day. So far, the gang haven't raped her and she was worried that they might rape her tonight. 

Alyssa is wearing a silky red nightie with slippers on her feet. She is currently watching TV, her favorite show was on. 

Suddenly, she heard a scream. A girl's voice. 

Shocked, she decided to check it out. When she reached to the back alley, she saw a girl in her 20s being attacked by the gang. 

It appears to be Yoko, an another University student. 

She was about to be raped by David and Gary, who was ready to fuck her. Alyssa was angry and yelled, "Hey! Don't hurt her!"

"Well, well, well...it appears to be her again. You're just in time to see her get fucked." Gary said.

"If you guys fuck me instead, you'll let her go?" Alyssa asked. 

"Sure." David said. "Now, show us your thing..."

She was pissed and wasn't about to be raped again. So she grabbed a iron pipe and knocked the gang into unconscious.

"Where do you live?" Alyssa asked her.

"At the apartment, Room B7." Yoko answered.

"Okay. Mines is Room C10. Now get out of here before they wake up!"

She nodded and ran away to the apartment. The gang awoke from unconscious and noticed that Alyssa was gone too.

"Find her and rape her then." David yelled. 

"Okay." They said. 

"We'll go to where she lives and then we knock her into unconscious with this iron pipe," David said, picking up the iron pipe. "And then we rape her, very hard."

"That's very good."

Meanwhile, Alyssa had ran back to her apartment and decided to run across rooms to hide. She opened Room D18 and saw Jim. 

"Jim! You had to hide me! The gang is after me!"

"What?!" He yelled. 

"Yes. Hide me or I'll rape you!" She threatened. 

"Okay! Okay! Just hide in my bedroom. It will be safe." Jim said. 

"Thank you." Alyssa said, as she went to his bedroom. She sat down on the bed and fell asleep. 

**11:39 PM**

"We checked her apartment and she wasn't there." David said. "Where do we go next?"

"Let's try my brother's apartment room." Fred said. "Maybe she's hiding there."

"What's your brother's name?" Gary asked. 

"Jim. He's 2 years younger than me. I'm 26." Fred said. 

"Let's try his apartment then!" David said.

They took the elevator and went to Room D18. They kick the door opened, breaking the door. 

"Damn! You're going to pay for that!" Jim yelled.

"Hello, Jim..." Fred said. 

"Where the hell had you been for days?!? I miss you, and don't bust the door down again!" Jim said. 

"Where is she?!? Tell us or we'll knock you out!" David said, taking the iron pipe out. 

"Why? What are you going to do with her?"

"None of business!" Fred yelled. 

"I ain't telling shit! Humph!" Jim yelled, turning back to the TV. 

"David, get me the iron pipe! I'm pissed off now!"

He agreed and gave the iron pipe to Fred. Then....

"Sweet dreams, bitch." 

....He knocked Jim out into unconscious. A big bump appeared on his head. 

"Now, let's get her before he wakes up..."

The gang went to the bedroom and founded Alyssa. 

She woke up and wasn't looking. If she had turned around, she will noticed the gang. But it was too late, they knock out her, cold. 

"Let's do this."

Meanwhile, Yoko was behind the door, watching the whole thing. 

"Oh my god...."

She watched the whole rape scene for two hours and then they left. 

Then, Yoko carried Alyssa to her apartment room and sat her there. 

"I got to tell this to her." Yoko said. 

Meanwhile, Jim woke up, rubbing the bump from his head. 

"Ouch. My head...."

He decided to sleep the pain off and went to his bedroom. He saw a wet strain on his bed and the words came to him. 

"Oh my god....they raped her..."

He then went to bed (after covering the wet stain) in shock...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! School's starting tomorrow so this story will be updated in the afternoon or evening. 
> 
> Got any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters? Comment! Please!


	8. Meeting Yoko

**November 7, 1998**

**Morning**

Alyssa felt pain, and lots of it. Groaning, she attempted to move, but found she could only muster up the energy to move her head. She slowly turned her head left. A night stand with a lamp sat next to her. The walls were a light blue color. Posters of some boy band called "New Edition" and the hearts printed on her blanket confirmed her suspicions. She was in a girl's bedroom. A more thorough visual scan of the room further backed her beliefs; several posters took up space on the four walls, a white vanity mirror with pictures of random boys and hamper in the corner where she could make out blue boxers.

Before Alyssa could ponder just  _why_ she was in a girl's bedroom, the door creaked open. Yoko was holding a breakfast platter and was wearing a yellow skirt and a white button-up blouse. 

"You're up! That's good, I thought you never going to wake up or something." She looked relieved. Placing the tray on the nightstand, she placed her hand on her forehead. "Well, no fever, which is good." She placed her hands on her hips. Smile still adorning her pretty face. "Hungry? I made something for you to eat."

Alyssa nodded, finally finding the strength to sit up, she took notice she was still dressed in her red nightie.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Yoko."

"Yeah, I'm Alyssa by the way, um...where am I?" She asked as she took the plate of pancakes offered to her. She giggled.

"You're in my apartment. In my bedroom."

She handed her a fork and a knife, watching as she took a bite. Alyssa blinked. These were  _really_ good. "I take it their good then?"

Alyssa blinked and nodded. 

"Yeah, these are great!" She quickly polished the rest of the meal off, Yoko watching in amusement. 

"I'm glad you like them, I read that men like women who can cook. And I'm practicing that." She replied sultrily sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"So...anything you like?"

"Well...I like exercising, eating healthy, and other stuff." Alyssa said. 

"That's nice. Well, I was born in Tokyo, Japan and my parents decided to move into the United States when I was 6. I speak English, but I also speak Japanese too." Yoko said as she grabbed the now empty platter and heading for the door. She then left. 

Sighing, Alyssa rose out of bed, ignoring the bruise on her head. She nodded to herself; she was sore but fine. 

"I'm okay now. I need to tell her what happened..." Alyssa said. 

Yoko came back, holding a package. She opens it and it was a 9-inch dildo, a red one. 

"Would you try this for me?" 

"No thanks. But maybe someday...," Alyssa said. "Anyway, I need to tell you about what happened last night. And I need a notepad and pencil."

"Okay." Yoko said. Then she gave a pencil and notepad to her.

"Thank you. Now...tell me what happened."

"Well, I saw you went unconscious and they looked at you."

"All right. Go on..." Alyssa said. 

For the next 25 minutes, Yoko described everything about what happened to Alyssa last night.

"...and after the gang was done, they left you there until I got you." Yoko finished. 

"All right. I'll write down my phone number so you can contract me." Alyssa said as she wrote her phone number down and tore the page. Then she gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said. 

"All right. I get to get back to my apartment." Alyssa said. "See ya."

"Bye." 

Alyssa then left her apartment and went to hers. Then she sat on the couch. She smiled.

Today, she made a new friend who is very kind and nice. 

And that will be a start of a new relationship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I had to leave it for now due to time limit. 
> 
> Next chapter will be either focus with the gang or she will be chatting with Yoko on the phone and then something bad happens.
> 
> If you got any suggestions for next chapter or future chapters, comment! It's like those Choose Your Own Adventure books. Come on, you got to make a decision that changes the story!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. The Biggest Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes up with a plan. Meanwhile, Alyssa begins to act strange and has a due date on the report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the views. It's almost close to 500! Here's another one.

**November 7, 1998**

**Afternoon**

After smiling, she went to her computer and type in what she'd wrote down on the notepad. Her computer chimed and it was a email from her boss. The report needs to be done before midnight on November 23 or she'll be fired if turned late or not doing it. 

"Great....I got like, two or three weeks to finish this." Alyssa said. 

'What's wrong with me? I just want this rape thing to stop! I wish I could kill myself to end this pain. Or do I...?' she thought.

**Meanwhile...**

The gang went to David's house last night and stayed there for the night. The morning came and they ate breakfast together. Now it's the afternoon and they gather together in the living room. 

"All right, listen up," David said. "I came up with a biggest plan to totally shock your minds. Operation Slave. We go to the apartment, then we gave her a taste of her own medicine. Then we have sex with her each day for the rest of her life. And she will suffer." 

"But how are we going to do that?" Fred asked. 

"By threatening her if she tells anyone about everything happened so far, we'll kill her. Not even reporting it to the newspaper."

"All right. That will work." Gary said. "When are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow. Today is her last day of freedom and then when midnight strikes, we will set up to get ready." David said. "She won't see anyone anymore after today."

"And she'll be sad and depressed when she comes crying to us." Fred said. 

"We need BSDM items, sex toys and a rope." David said. "You got until midnight starting..now!"

Then the two were out of here fast. When they left, David began to write a letter to Alyssa. Then he went to her apartment's door and slid it. Then he walks away.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked, picking it up. It read:

_Alyssa Ashcroft, if you're reading this, today is your last day of freedom. Because we are gonna rape you every day for the rest of your life. And remember this on your brain, if you escape or tell anyone, we will kill you and you'll be dead. Permanently._

_So accept this letter and meet us tomorrow for your terror and pain. For your life._

_Your soon-to-be-master, David King._

"Okay. Something is really going on! I just want god to end this pain!" Alyssa yelled, as she cried. 

This will be one hell of her life.

 


	10. The Biggest Plan (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and views everyone! I need more comments, by the way! 
> 
> Here's the chapter! And this will be painful.

**November 8, 1998**

**Midnight**

It was 12:09 AM in Raccoon City. David was in his bed, asleep so he could get some rest before the big plan begin. 

The doorbell rang and he got up. Then he walked down the stairs to the door. He open it and it was Fred and Gary. 

"Here's the stuff you need." Fred said. He was holding two sex toys (one is 9-inch and the other was 11-inch), a pleasure whip, a blindfold, a candy ball gag, and other stuff. 

"Now what's next?" Gary asked. He was holding a sex toy and it was 6-inches. 

"Now we either wait for her to come or drug her with a roofie." David answered. 

"I say we drug her instead. It saves time." Gary said.

"Okay. I still got some left." He said, as he went to the drawer and pulled a bag of roofies. Then he take one out and put it in his pocket. 

"Let's go."

**Meanwhile...**

Alyssa is sitting on her bed, sleepy. She was wearing her silky red nightie; she got two. All day, she talked to Kevin and Yoko about the problem. They told her if something bad happens to her, she could call him by calling 911. 

Now she's suicidal and depressed about the letter and the rapes she'd received for the past several days. 

"I have to publish the article..."

Then she heard noise, so she went out to go check it out. David went into her apartment and grabbed a soda. Then he opened it and dropped the pill in it. He put the soda down on the table and walked out. 

She comes back and noticed the soda. Thirsty, she grabs it and took a swig of her soda. She sighed, taking in the fizzy and savory beverage. 

"Maybe I could watch TV....?" Alyssa asked herself. She grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. It was the middle of a show. 

"Hey! I loved  _The Simpsons_! It's so funny!"

She watched the show while she took another sip of soda. She felt a bit of hungry now.

Alyssa got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. When she reached the fridge, she noticed something strange. She was starting to feel a bit woozy. Her appetite had decreased as well. She walked back into the living room, standing there. 

"Shit...something is..."

Alyssa's speech was starting to slow a bit. She swung her head, feeling nauseous and strange. Her vision was blurry. 

The gang saw this and David walked in, looking at her. 

"What's wrong?" He asked innocent.

"I'm sleepy and don't feel so good." She answered.

"Okay. Lie down and I'll call the doctor for you." 

"It's okay, I... I..."

The last thing Alyssa saw before she lost consciousness was seeing David smiling evilly, and the last thing she felt other than the unknown sickness was David grabbing her.

The last thing she heard? "That was fast."

Back at the gang, they carried her to his house and did their job.

It was the beginning of her worst nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping right there! Feedback is welcome and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters, comment!
> 
> See ya!


	11. Fifty Shades of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness faints into light. We don't know what happened to Alyssa last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the kudos and views so far! Here's another chapter.

**November 8, 1998**

**Morning**

Morning had fallen. Trees rustled in the wind, the birds starts to chip. 

Alyssa woke up, wondering what the hell happened to her. The first thing she saw is the bedroom. She tired to move, but she can't. She was chained to the bed. What's worse, she was naked. 

"Mmphh! Mmphh!" Alyssa muffled. She can't speak either because the candy ball gag was in her mouth. 

'W-what's going on?! I need help! I got to get out of here!' She thought. 

Then she heard a voice. 

"Is she awake?" 

"I don't know. Let me check."

The door was opened, revealing the gang. 

"You're awake, good. You're gagged and chained to the bed so you wouldn't escape." David said. 

"And now let's get started. Have you heard of Fifty Shades of Grey? Well, we studied everything from that book." Gary said, pulling the pleasure whip out. "This is a pleasure whip. It's suppose to make it feel good."

He used the whip to hit her chest. A sharp spike of pain went throughout Alyssa's chest, causing her to react accordingly. 

" **MMMPH!** Mm-hmm-hmm! Mmm..." Alyssa attempted to scream when she felt the whip. What's worse? Her pussy was getting wet.

"That is for not letting us rape the girl." David said. 

Tears were streaming down her face. She just want to kill herself to end this. 

"And this is for knocking us out with the iron pipe." Gary said, using the whip all around her body except her pussy and breasts. 

Alyssa thought she couldn't take any more hits after the last blow, this time to her ass. She was completely weakened now. Then Gary raised the whip once more. 

"And this...is for being an ass and hiding in Fred's brother's room! And for everything!" David yelled. 

Three hard strikes from the whip: one at her leg, the second at her side, and the last at her head. Gary was panting hard, taking some sort of delight in Alyssa's failed cries and screams in pain. A few minutes and quiet whimpers later, the woman starting to recover from the blows, although there were red marks on her skin. He spoke calmly. 

"Do you understand why you're here now? Nod for yes, shake for no."

Alyssa's head lay still. She was still recovering. He took it as defiance.

"No? Here's your last reminder."

One final whip to the chest very hard, and a final weak cry from Alyssa. Gary didn't mind. To him, she deserved every ounce of pain. 

"Remember this. Until the day you die or you commit suicide, you're nothing." David said.

He put the whip up into the drawer. 

"Now that that's over with...are you on the birth control pill? Nod or shake."

Alyssa nodded. Gary sighed. 

"You're having sex with either one of us every day. We will do a theme each two days."

David got closer to Alyssa and unfastened the gag. 

"I will let you ask one question and only one. Scream for help and you'll be punched."

"Everyone...my friends...what will they say to this?"

David forced the gag back on Alyssa's mouth, and fastened it. 

"They won't find out. You won't tell them."

He studied Alyssa's body, fresh bruises and marks becoming apparent. He paused briefly.

"Oh, and one more thing."

David got in Alyssa's face. He wanted her to feel his voice ring in her ears; feel her breath beating on her face and seeping into her lungs. 

" **You. Are. Nothing.** I got a new name for you. 'Slave'. Like it? No? Tough luck. Get used to it. And David is 'Master' and I'm 'Second Master'. Fred is 'Third Master'." Gary said. 

"Between 8:30 AM and 7:30 PM, you have to stay here. Don't worry, we also serve lunch and dinner for you. For breakfast, that varies. We also give out lessons too about life." David told her. 

"Before we begin this sex thing, you're got only one question." Gary said, removing the gag from her mouth. 

"When do I leave?"

"Since this is your first day, you leave an hour early." Gary said. "Now let's do this."

They all pulled their pants off and approached to her. She was scared and nervous about this. It was like her worst nightmare.

David decided to go first, inserting his morning wood into her ass. He pounded into her hard. The pain was still there, but lessen. After 5 minutes of hard thrusting, he came. 

She thinks it finally over, but it not. 

After he pulled out, he let Gary take her next. 

Hours went on by as they fucked her, either in the ass, her pink flower or oral. She was starting to get weak and at around 6:30 PM, she was tired. 

"You can leave now. We had enough for tonight." David said. 

They undid the chains and she grabbed a towel and wrap it around her body. Then she left to go back to her apartment.

Once there, Alyssa begin to cry. She couldn't believe it. She was a slave to the gang and there was nothing to stop it. 

Nothing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter 11! Please comment to tell me if I did a good job. And if you got any suggestions for next chapter or future chapters, comment! Just please! It's like those Choose Your Own Adventure books! You get to make a decision that changes the story!
> 
> As always, comment or give kudos! 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	12. Rain is Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter...

**November 9, 1998**

**Morning**

It was a thunderstorming day in Raccoon City. It was raining and thundering like hell. 

Alyssa was still tired and exhausted from yersterday. She stayed up last night and cried because of the thoughts of being their slave. Her eyes was filled with tiredness. 

"I'm so tired..." She said, as she yawned. Watching the rain fall down on the window, she decided to call Yoko and tell her about this slave thing. 

However, before she can, the door busts opened, revealing David. 

"Come on, slave! It's time!" He yelled at her. 

"Fine!" She said, yawning. 

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"No. I didn't slept all damn night!" Alyssa yelled. 

"It doesn't matter. Let's go!"

She decided to obey and followed him to his house. Once there, they saw Fred and Gary. They were both holding umbrellas over their heads. 

"We're here." Gary said. 

"Good. Since it's raining, we had brought a special guest to let you watch." David said. 

The four walked in the house and into the bedroom. Alyssa could tell if that's a person in the dark. When David turned the lights on, she gasped. It was Yoko! She was tied to the bed with chains. 

"We drugged her with roofies and brought her here. Since we didn't rape her because of you, you're going to watch her." 

They pulled their pants down and raped her for the next 2 hours. And it was painful for Yoko because she was a virgin. After they finished, they unchained the chains and she sat at the wall, crying. 

"You're next." David said. 

Alyssa tries to fight, but she was held down by Gary and was chained up. Tears were streaming down on her face. For the next several hours, they raped her and when they finished, they released both of them. 

The two girls ran out of the house and into her apartment. They cried together and snuggle for dear life. 

"What are we going to do?" Yoko asked. 

"I don't know. And I'm slave to them. They told me to come to his house each morning so they could fuck me." Alyssa cried. 

"That's terrible..."

"Yeah. I know. It was like my worst nightmare. I can't fuck them, I got a life."

"Do we need to call the police?"

"No, not yet. I need to send the report first."

"Okay. If you change your mind, dial 911." Yoko said, before getting up and leaving. 

Now alone, Alyssa looks at the window. It was still raining.

"I hate rainy days...they make me depressed..."

Then, she begins to cry again and didn't stop for the rest of the day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters, comment! I need comments!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	13. Suicide Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa tries to commit suicide by swallowing pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains suicide attempt, so if you're depressed, I suggest you wait until you get help.
> 
> Also, it takes place after the introduction.

**November 16, 1998**

**Morning**

As Alyssa cried, she was dreading for the gang to come. She had a choice: either get raped again or commit suicide. 

She doesn't want to have sex with them because she was a slave to the gang. But she had to. 

Days went on by and Alyssa continued to not to tell. Because she was in pain and no one would believe her.

She was wearing her red PJs right now and was in a bad mood. But then suicide came....for the past few days, she been thinking about suicide. But haven't decided it until now. 

So the final choice was to commit suicide.

Sighing, she went to the drawer and pulled out two pill bottles. The first one was painkillers and the second one was diet pills. Placing them on the nightstand, she opened them and took six pills each from two bottles, totaling up to 12. Looking at the colorful pills, she took them and waited. 

Then after a few minutes, she then collapses on the floor. 

After five minutes, the gang arrived and saw Alyssa on the floor. 

"What happened to her?" Gary asked. 

Judging from the pills that were spilled on the nightstand, David said, "Looks like she decided to commit suicide."

"Yeah. She must've been sick from having sex with us." Fred said. 

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Then they left her apartment. A few seconds later, Yoko and Cindy came. 

"Hey. I was wondering-"

She gasped as she saw Alyssa unconscious. They looked at the spilled pills.

"Oh, god!" Yoko said.

"Yoko, you call an ambulance. I'm going to figure out how dangerous these things are-"

Suddenly, Alyssa grabbed Yoko's hand, and let out a beastly sound. Yoko tries to pull away, but she pulls her in closer, scratching her nails into her arm. Blood draws from it and she let out a yelp. Cindy had a horrified expression on her face. 

"Shut the fuck up...and let me die in peace." Alyssa said in a choked, struggling voice. 

They called 911 and the ambulance came. The doctors took her to Raccoon General Hospital. 

Once there, they took her to the ER and got her stomach pumped. 

Meanwhile, Yoko and Cindy are in the waiting room. She was reading a magazine. 

"I'm so worried about her..."

They walked about stuff that was going on, including their experience with the gang. Finally, the doctor, George, came up to them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yoko asked. 

"Yes. We had pumped her stomach and ran some tests on her. It seems like the overdose of the pills almost kill her. Anyway, she's awake now. Would you like to see her now?" He asked. 

"Sure."

"All right, come with me." 

George lead them to the third room on the right. She walked in the room, but he stopped Cindy. 

"It's been a while now. So have any plans tonight?"

"No. I'm free." She said. 

"Good. We can go on a date." He said. 

"Yes. We'll meet at 8 PM!"

Meanwhile, Yoko walked up to the hospital bed where she at and sat down on the bed. 

"Why did you do that?" Yoko asked. 

"Because I don't know what else to do." Alyssa answered quietly. 

"Well, suicide is not the answer to your problems. And I know a way to stop the gang from raping you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. They will never bother you again when I tell you this plan." 

"All right. I'm listening."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending it here. 
> 
> I got something to tell you. Have you seen the ending of the episode, "Milhouse of Sand and Fog" from the Simpsons? Well, Alyssa will try to commit suicide again in the next chapter. 
> 
> See you later!


	14. The Good and The Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa and Yoko do their biggest plan ever, but something will go wrong.

**November 17, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was time to get revenge on the gang. And it will be challenging too. 

Last night, they talked about her plan: First, Alyssa will pretend to have sex and when the moment comes, she'll fire her weapon and punch them. If they're unconscious, Yoko will call the police and they will run out of his house to Alyssa's apartment. Once there, she'll finish typing up the report before sending it. If Cindy gets kidnapped, they'll save her. 

At her apartment, Yoko had changed her clothes into a more appropriate one for the plan; she wore a pink full body wetsuit that stopped at her chin, wrists and ankles. Over that, she wore a pink vest, zipped up and riddled with pockets that were filled with cartridges of tranquil lets and bullet pellets. She wore urban camouflage styled cargo pants, with extra pockets and stuffed into her black steel toed boots. Beneath her vest was her gun strap. Her special custom made gun that fired both ammo and sleeping darts. And a shotgun filled with ammo. 

She took one good look at the mirror before leaving her bedroom. Yoko stopped by at Alyssa's apartment and knocked the door. She opened it and gasped. 

"You look cool."

"Thank you. I founded a store that sold guns." Yoko said. 

"You're ready?" Alyssa asked. 

"Yeah. I am."

Alyssa then left to go to David's house. Yoko had followed her there. 

"All right. You go hide in that brush. When the time comes, I'll give you the signal."

"Okay." Yoko said, going to the brush. She hopes that this plan will work.

Alyssa knocks on the door and it opens, revealing David. Along him was Fred and Gary.

"Hello there slave. Come in."

"Shut the fuck up..." Alyssa said. 

She walked in and went to the bedroom. To her surprise, they kidnapped Cindy. She was tied up with chains. Her clothes was on the floor, torn up.

"What happened?!"

"They kidnapped me and rape me three times." Cindy said, crying. 

"Don't worry. We will free you."

"But how?"

"You'll see."

Just then, the gang came into the room.

"Well, you are free to go." Gary said, untying the chains. Cindy then got up and secretly stole a T-shirt and pants from David's closet while they are looking at Alyssa. 

"All right. Take your clothes off and get ready for the ride." David said. 

Obeying, she took her clothes off and got on the bed. The gang still had their pants down and David went first. However, before he could do it, she yelled out, "Now!"

A gunshot was heard, hitting him in the leg. He cried in pain and Alyssa punched him in the face three times. David now has a black eye, bloody nose and a broken lip. A dart was shot, hitting his arm. He soon fell asleep.

"........"

"Run! It's the only way!" Gary yelled. 

Then they ran and got out of the house. 

"What's the plan?" Fred asked. 

"We got to kill her." Gary said. 

"But how?"

"With guns. And I know a store."

The two went to the gun shop and brought a handgun, shotgun and assault rifile. 

"You're ready to do this?" Gary asked him. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Fred said. 

Meanwhile, the three girls went to Alyssa's apartment room and got in. 

"Alright, you call 911. I'll go finish up the report before he wakes up." Alyssa said, went to her laptop.

"I'm scared..." Cindy said. 

"Yeah. Me too."

"Do you think that they will find us and rape is again?" 

"I...hope not." Yoko said. 

"We hope those guys get arrested."

After a few minutes of typing, Alyssa said, "Okay! It's done!"

However, before she could send it, the gang came in, holding weapons. 

"Where is she?!?!" Gary yelled in anger. 

"We don't know." The two girls said. 

Hearing his voice, Alyssa send the file and closed her laptop. Before she can even think, they came in and used the assault rifle, sending multiple rubber balls to the left side of her body.

"Run!"

The three girls ran out of her apartment and there was a phone on the wall. Yoko grabbed it and call 911. 

"What's the emergency?" The woman on the phone asked. 

"There's three rapists that trying to rape us! Please help us!"

"Alright. We'll send an ambulance and police to come at your location. What's your location?"

"475 Apple Street! Shady Apartments! Bye!"

Yoko then hung up just in time to see the elevator dinged.

They hoped it's someone who was nice. 

But when the elevator's door opened...

They gasped and blinked when they saw who it was...

It was David, holding an assault rifle. His face was still bruised from the punches he'd received earlier. 

"Hello slave. Here's your punishment for punching me."

He pulled the trigger and multiple pellets rebounded off the wall. All but Alyssa quickly dodged the bullets. 

The three headed to the elevator and got on it. Then she pressed button "20".

"They're heading for the elevator! Take them down!"

However, the elevator's door closed before the gang reached them. 

Alyssa groaned as the pain finally fully caught up with her. Leaning against the wall, she lifted her shirt revealing multiple bruises, some even bleeding. 

"Fuck!" She said. Suddenly, she felt really drained and tired. 

"Oh my...you're bleeding." Cindy said, looking at the many bruises. 

"Don't worry. You get patched up soon."

"Yeah. If I don't bleed out." Alyssa said. 

The elevator finally dinged and it took them to Floor 20. They stand there for a second and ran outside. They saw the police and ambulance down there at the front entrance. 

"There they are! We just had to get down there!" Yoko said. 

They smiled. This plan is a success and nothing could stop th-

"There she is! Take her down!"

"What?! No!" Alyssa said, as the bullet hit her in the chest. She backed away, not knowing that it's a dead end. She fell, falling down to the ground. Before she hit the ground and went into a coma, she said, "It's over."

The two looked down in shock. Then they looked back at the gang, scared. 

"You're next, girls." David said. 

"Look what you'd done, you...meanies! You're trying to kill her!" Cindy yelled in anger. 

"Well, it's not your problem, bitch!"

Suddenly, that drove her anger level up. She screamed in anger as she punched them repeatedly until the gang was unconscious. They had bruises on their face and black eyes.

"We did it...get the gang. We're ending this." Cindy said. 

They both carried them to the elevator and into outside. People were gather up, including the ones who live in the apartment. 

"What's going on? Did I miss anything?" Kevin asked. 

"Yeah. You miss everything. But we got the gang." Cindy said. 

"Good. First, we'll take them to the hospital to check any injuries and then we will take them to prison. Does any of you girls need to take a rape kit? It will help get evidence."

"I do."

"All right. We'll call you soon," Kevin said. "Now I'm going to do a few things."

He then left. Cindy and Yoko looked at each other before they smiled and nodded. 

The plan went wrong at several turns, but it was a success at the end. And they had stopped the gang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it took me a few days to write this chapter? That was fun to write. 
> 
> Suggestions are now closed since it's nearing to the end. Thank you for the views, everyone! 
> 
> Next chapter will show whenever Alyssa survives or not. 
> 
> See you later! :D


	15. Alive and Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is finally over? Have the plan worked?" She said. Now confused, Alyssa wakes up from a coma and now don't know what to do next?

**November 19, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

It was night. Trees rustled in the wind as it rained very hard outside. Thunder was heard. 

The stark grey ceiling of a hospital room was the first thing that greeted Alyssa. The second being  _pain._ Her body was  _on fire_. She don't know where she was at. Have she went into a coma and died later?

"Yes, you have, three times if I'm not mistaken."

She was shocked at this voice as she looked around the room. The room looked like of a regular Raccoon General Hospital room. Her eyes shot towards the different machines that she was currently strapped to; she recognized a heart monitor as well as an I.V. drip, the others were foreign to her. 

"W-what...do you...mean?" Alyssa asked, in a weak voice. She was so weak and very exhausted. 

"Technically, your heart has stopped three times. The doctors have brought you back. They seem focused entirely on keeping you alive." George said, as he walked in circles. 

Meanwhile, at the waiting room, Yoko was sitting on a chair. She was reading a book. 

Suddenly, the nurse came and said, "She's awake now. You can go see her now."

She closed the book, put it in her backpack and walked to her hospital room. They walked in and saw Alyssa. 

"Uhm...how is she doing?" Yoko asked her. 

"I believe she's going to make it. She got a broken bone in her left arm and her right leg due to the fall. Besides that, there's bruises on her chest and a wound. For fully recovery, this could take 2 to 4 weeks for the bones to be healed. The bruises could take 48 hours to heal up. And there's a new problem." The nurse paused. "When we weighted her, her body mass index showed she was quite underweight. Some of the doctors think she could be suffering from anorexia nervosa."

"Anorexia? I heard that." Yoko said. "The last time I saw her, she was showing a bit skinny. And that's when I came to the conclusion."

"Wow. We're going to give her a normal hospital dinner and see how she reacts." The nurse said, giving a menu to Alyssa. 

"I think I'll have the single-serving flatbread pizza with salad and two breadsticks. For dessert, plain ice cream." Alyssa said. 

"Okay. We'll bring that up in a minute." The nurse said, then left the room. Three minutes later, she came back with a tray. She sat it on the bed and open it up. It was an pepperoni pizza. Staring at the food, she grabbed the pizza with her right hand and took a bite. It tasted good. She ate up the rest of the food because she hasn't eaten for days. And now noticed it. 

"I'm...done." Alyssa said, getting weaker and weaker by the second. 

"Okay. Good." The nurse said. "Now I would like to talk to you."

Suddenly, she was weak now and her body telling her to sleep. Sleep was the only thing that was on her mind. But she doesn't want to. 

Rain was still falling down outside and thunder was louder. 

Vision was fading...voices were getting lower...her body needs to sleep...

"Oh no...I think she's not responding. Should we press the "call" button?" Yoko asked the nurse.

"Wait for 30 more seconds and we'll see."

Suddenly, her body was too much to stay awake. Alyssa was asleep and out cold.

"I think she's out cold."

"We forgot to tell you this: she lost much blood and gotten weaken when we put her here," the nurse said. "I would, anyway, ask you to leave. It's almost 11:00 PM. Will you like to stay in the hospital?"

"No, ma'am." Yoko said. "I'll come back in the morning."

She then left the hospital and went to her apartment room. She hopes that Alyssa is okay. 

Meanwhile, at the Raccoon Press, everyone was ready to go home. 

"Sir, have you check your e-mail?" The lady asked. The boss name is James Smith. He work here and make sure they got the right story. 

"Yeah. Except one." James said. "Let me check that one."

He got on the computer and saw the e-mail. It was from Alyssa. He opens the e-mail up and reads the report that she'd wrote...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping right here. Next chapter will reveal where the gang is at and what reaction will her boss will be.


	16. The Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang start a riot and takes control of the prison. Meanwhile, James is reading her report and had to tell her something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! A thousand views already?! This is amazing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**November 19, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was a peaceful day in the prison. Everyone was getting out of their prison bars, including the gang. Just yersterday, they woke up in the morning to discover where they are. Panicking, they want to get out of the prison, but they got a guard who is watching them. 

Anyway, they went to the cafeteria where they're serving breakfast. Fred and Gary ate their food because they were starving, but David did not eat. Instead, he just stared at his food. 

After breakfast was over, prisoners went to either the gym or the shops to work. Gary went to the gym to lift weights while Fred went to the shop to learn about sewing. David did not do anything, instead he went to his cell and sat there. He can remembered what the judge said to them from yesterday...

_The gang went to the courthouse with chains on their hands. They sat down on the chairs and saw the judge came in. He was holding something._

_"Sir, we had brought the criminals." The guard said._

_"Good." The judge said. "Two of you had never committed a serious crime before and for him, he's been in and out of prison for 3 years now."_

_"Uhm, judge? I-"_

_"Silence! I'm speaking, you be quiet."_

_"Yes, sir." Fred said, nervously._

_"Anyway, all of you are guilty for raping three women, using violence, sexual assault, and etc. It's time for some sentencing. Officer, what time is it?" The judge said._

_"3 to 9, sir."_

_"Since this is your first, your bail is set at $168. As for you, David, you're not getting bail. Your 3-year sentence starts...now! And have a good day." The judge said, using the gong._

_The guards moved them back to the prison..._

Now pissed off, David decides to get revenge. So when the guard came to him and open the bar cells, he was quickly punched to unconscious. Then he stole his clothes and was disguised as one of the prisoner guards. 

Then, he made an announcement: 

"Attention everyone! Let's start a riot and take over the prison!" David yelled. 

All the prisoners cheered and begin to riot...

**Meanwhile...**

James went to her apartment and discovered that she's not here. Instead, he founded a note. 

It says that Alyssa is in the Raccoon General Hospital and was in care. So he went to the hospital to find her. 

"Hello, I would like to see her."

"Sure. Right this way." The nurse said, following him to her room. 

At the room, Alyssa was watching TV while Yoko is reading a book. She couldn't see the name, but asked her what was it about. 

"It's about a young adult who abandoned his family, and when he returns to his sister's baby shower, he outrages them from the past. He then meets a strange guy, and he helps him out. It's really good." Yoko said. 

"Cool. Maybe you can read it to me together." Alyssa said. 

The door opens, revealing her boss. 

"What happened to you?" James asked, looking at the patched up body. 

"It's a long story. Anyway, did you read my report?" Alyssa asked. 

"Yes. I think I believe you now. Your report is so true. Have you got raped so many times by the gang?"

"Yes! They threatened to kill me if I tell. And they raped my friends too. I tried to commit suicide too and it was too much to take for me." Alyssa said, as she starts to cry. 

"Don't cry. But you never give up! You told the story to the right person!" James said.

"I guess so..." Alyssa said. 

They turned their attention to the TV, which was showing the news. 

"In other news, a local prison is being controlled by the gang. We now go live on the scene..." The news reporter said. 

**Meanwhile, at the prison**

The prison was a mess as the prisoners rioted. All except Fred, who decided to stay in his cell. The prisoners had taken 43 guards and prison employees hostage and seizing control of the prison. 

"Now, we must take our freedom back and let us go!" David yelled. 

The prisoners cheered as they began beating up the guards. 

And so the riot begins...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping right here. Next chapter will let the state officers and troopers to to the prison to retake the prison. And then the final chapter. 
> 
> The last chapter is a surprise! Comment for any suggestions for the last chapter until September 2! If there's no suggestions by then, I'll decide then. There's two surprises: a sleepover or a party. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	17. The Riot (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riot continues in the prison and at the hospital, James has a suprise for Alyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left! I can't believe it's almost over! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**November 22, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It's been two days since the prisoners had rioted. It was all over the news and the newspapers. One guard had beaten up severely and thrown out a second-story window. He died this morning due to his injuries. 

At the hospital, Alyssa had to take more tests to see if she's pregnant for not. The results were negative. Also, James had to leave two days ago to see what's happening. So Yoko had to comfort her until he gets back with good news. 

Back at the prison, David called the mayor of Raccoon City to demand their freedom. He also threaten him that he'll rape his daughter if he doesn't accept it. 

After the call, they waited.

Meanwhile, the mayor called the state troopers and the National Guard to retake the prison. 

It was a rainy day and it was morning. At the hospital, Alyssa is sitting on the bed, eating Jell-O. It tasted like strawberry. The door opened and it was James and Yoko. He is holding something. 

"Hey guys." She said. 

"Your story had made it to the front cover," James said. "Of the newspaper. It also been published in other newspapers and online."

"Thank you...Thank you for doing that. Normally, I'll hug you, but I can't. I'm injured." Alyssa said. 

"Your welcome. Not only that, but I'll give you a 20% raise."

She smiled. She was very lucky to tell her story.

**Meanwhile at the prison**

Helicopters flew over the yard, dropping tear gas as state police and National Guard stormed in with guns blazing. They start to fire into the tear gas haze. 

David and Gary were shocked at this. Soon, they were wounded badly. 

As for Fred, he stayed in his cell when suddenly, the state police came and shot him three times in the chest. He then went into a coma. 

By the time it was done, they had retaken the prison. "They" mean the state police, not the prisoners. 

One prisoner managed to call the ambulance and it arrived. Actually, there were five. The gang were the first people to board in the ambulance. They were taken to the hospital.

Once there, they are treated. They were separated and placed in different hospital rooms. 

The injuries were intense for them: Gary had a broken arm, wounds to his chest, and a black eye. Fred had a wound in his stomach and chest. He's still in the operating room. And for David, he was beaten up severely and was shot in the chest. 

Three doctors had been sent to monitor them. So they wouldn't escape. David, however, was too injuried to fight back. He was exhausted too. 

After two days later, he soon went into unconscious. As for the prisoners, they were sent back to prison. They were punished and lost many privileges, including yard time. 

Finally, he was the last one to go back to prison. They held an another trial for David and he got another 6 months added to his sentence. Sighing, he finally decided to give up. And accept the fact that he's in prison. 

Meanwhile, Fred was sleeping when a guard came up and said, "You have a visitor."

Getting up, he headed to the visitor's area and saw Jim. He gasped at this. 

"Jim, what the hell are you doing here?" Fred asked him. 

"Why did you do this? Why?" Jim said. 

"I...have no friends and no job. That's why." Fred said. "I'm depressed about my life."

"I'm going to bail you out and then help you get a job so you can make money."

"Thank you. That what brothers are here for!"

The two hug each other and cried. He was here for him. 

Back at the hospital, Alyssa was watching the news when her story appeared. 

"In other news, Raccoon Press reporter, Alyssa Ashcroft, was raped for two weeks due to the gang that lived in Raccoon City. They had been arrested for counts of rape and assault and currently in prison. As for her, she in Raccoon General Hospital due to her injuries. Find out more at 10..."

She smiled as she watched the news reporter talk about something else. She did it. She stopped the gang, got them arrested, and got her story published. 

And that's the way she was suppose to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the finale! And it will have sex in it, so be warned!
> 
> I will total up the views, kudos and comments and tell you the final count. 
> 
> See you in the final chapter!


	18. The Party (The Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, Alyssa throws a party for her friends and it going to be fun....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finale! Thank you so much for the views and kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 29, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was snowing tonight. It's been four weeks since she stopped the gang and the prison riot. 

After two days, Jim had bail Fred out of prison and he got a job as a taxi driver. He's making $50 an hour ever since then and had saved up to buy a new TV for his apartment. 

Gary had decided to become a good man when he gets out of prison. The guards let him continue going to the university three times a week to pass his classes and hopefully, get his sentence cut short. 

David will return to his job when his sentence ends. He'd been seeing his therapist to talk about his life and the problems he had before he form a gang. If he doesn't do anything wrong for the next 4 months, he will be release early and had to be put on parole. 

Lastly, Alyssa stayed in the hospital for a month and was released after Christmas Day. And now she is planning the party for her friends. 

She was finally back home when she was released from the hospital. Thanks to her friend, Yoko had paid the rent for her and cleaned up her apartment. 

The apartment is looking pretty; the walls had been painted red. The floor had a pink carpet on it. The furniture is looking brand new. 

Anyway, Alyssa had finished setting the food up for the party. The doorbell rang and it was Yoko and Kevin. 

"Come in." She said. 

They came in, holding some items for the party. Inside Yoko's bag is some candy and sex toys. 

"Now, let's celebrate with a little something I know. First, we watch some movies, then we have...sex. Is that clear?" Alyssa told them. 

"Yeah!" They both said. 

"Good. Let's get this party started!"

For the next two hours, they watched movies, eat pizza, double-chocolate cupcakes, M&Ms, and ice-cream sundaes, and then washed it down with soda, and chat.

Soon they were giggling and bouncing off the walls from a major sugar buzz. 

10:00 PM strikes and they sighed after finishing the last movie. 

"So, what you think of the party so far?" Alyssa asked them. 

"It was fun." Yoko answered.

"Yeah...but it's not over yet. We can have a threesome...just the three of us." She said.

"Really?" They asked. 

"Yeah...now who's want to play with me first?" Alyssa asked, in a sexy voice.

"Well, since I save you the other day, I should go first." Yoko said, as she walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. 

Kevin was turned on on this scene and was getting harder every second as a bulge formed in his pants. 

Yoko grabbed Alyssa's red nightie and pulled it off, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything inside the nightie. Giggling, Alyssa smiled and exchange a kiss in return. 

"So....you want me to undress?" Yoko asked.

"Yes. I would love to see your body." Alyssa answered.

She nodded and took her green-tea dress off, leaving her in a bra and yellow panties on. That was soon taken off by her. 

"Wow. Your breasts are amazing." She said. 

"Thank you." Alyssa said, as she looked at her breasts, which was little, but a little big. 

"I would like to see you too fuck each other." Kevin said. He had his pants already pulled down, revealing an 10-inch morning wood. It was hard and thick. It was just waiting for her to put it in her mouth. But Alyssa want to play with Yoko first. 

Standing up, she stood over her head and began to rub her cunt, a bit of juice splurting out onto Yoko's face. She licked some off her face. It tasted like pineapple, but a salty flavor.

Alyssa stopped and gave her a kiss. Then she nodded as their breasts started touching one another, therefore squeezing them together. The pressure felt so good and arousing. Kevin started to masturbate at this boob-induced spectacle.

"Oooooooooooooooooh..." Yoko cooed as her hard tits was feeling Alyssa's. It was so ticklish and so pointy. They let out a sweet chuckle and exchanged a kiss between the two women. 

"I brought something for you that we can play." Yoko said, as she grabbed a bag of goodies. She brought out a strapon which a pink 11-inch dildo with a gallon of whipped cream filled inside it. Then she gave it to Alyssa and she put it on. 

"Hmmmmmmm...that's a huge cock you got there..." Yoko said, as she smiled. 

"I know. Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"Anywhere you want." She said, going into doggie style position. 

Alyssa gently inserted the 9-inch dildo inside Yoko's pink flower. Carefully, she started to thrust in and out as Yoko felt the rim go smoothly inside her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, you know you like it..." Alyssa said to her as she kept on thrusting. She grabbed on to Yoko's hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. 

"Ohhhhh, come inside me! Please!" Yoko shouted as Alyssa pressed the button that was on the strapon, which splurted out milky whipped cream inside her. Alyssa pulled out and watched with delight as the whipped cream slowly seeped from Yoko's pink flower.

"That was awesome!" Kevin said. "Now who's want to suck my 'friend'?"

"I do." Alyssa said, as she got into her knees and grabbed Kevin's morning wood and slowly put it into her mouth. For the first time in a month, she was having normal sex.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm...." Alyssa moaned as she sucked his morning wood. Pre-cum had leaked, letting her taste it. Then she bobbed her head up and down on his morning wood, licking all over it. She moaned again, vibrating all around it. 

Not wanting to be left out, Yoko went down and saw Alyssa's pussy. She begin to lick the folds and the insides. That made Alyssa moan even more! Suddenly, all of this moaning was too much for Kevin. He was about to explode. 

"Oh! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled as he shot his load into her mouth and she didn't swallowed it. Alyssa want to snowball with Yoko, so she came up to her and let Yoko open her mouth and then they snowballed. 

"Mmmmmmm..." Alyssa and Yoko moaned as they snowballed for another two minutes and then they swallowed it. 

"Wow, you girls are good!" Kevin said. He was still hard as a rock! "Now, who want to be fucked?"

"Me. After all, you deserve this." Alyssa said. 

Alyssa cleaned up the table and laid down on it. She spread her legs to show him her pink flower, which is a little sore and black. The raping had taken toll for her pink flower and it will take weeks for it to be back to normal.

"Oh my...you're sore..." Kevin said. 

"I know...just fuck me, okay? And go slow." Alyssa said. 

"All right." Kevin said, as he slowly put his morning wood inside of her pink flower. It still hurts to her. 

"Aah..." She gasped, moaning at the pain. "It stings..."

"Okay. I'll go slow, okay?" Kevin said, as he started to move very slow. While he was doing that, Yoko took the time to suck Alyssa's left nipple. She moaned at that. 

Kevin noticed this and started thrusting in a normal speed. The pain had disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. Alyssa now started to moan loudly. Not wanting to be left out, Yoko got up and sat herself down on Alyssa's head. Her face was smooshed against her butt and Yoko's pussy was right above her mouth. 

Very excited at this, Alyssa shot her tongue into her pussy. She licked the insides of the walls and then pulled her tongue out and started licking around her clit. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh...." Yoko moaned, as she was being licked by Alyssa. 

"So, how you are enjoying this party?" Kevin asked her. 

"Yes! I love this party!" Yoko answered, as she started to shake. "Oh god, I'm coming!"

With one last lick, Yoko then cum, the gooey transparent liquid flowing from her pussy and onto Alyssa's mouth and face. She swallowed what caught in her mouth and Yoko got off of her. 

All of this scene made him thrust harder and faster on her pink flower. After five more minutes of thrusting, he came inside of her. 

She moaned even louder as his cum filled her up. He then pulled out of her and gave her a kiss. Then, he backed away and let Yoko do the honors. 

"Your turn." Kevin said. 

"Okay." Yoko said, as she wrapped her arms around Alyssa, she was rubbing her pussy against Alyssa's left thigh while she pushed her breasts to the blonde's boobs, making them squish together and their nipples rub up. Yoko released Alyssa from their kiss and went lower, beginning to suck on her tits. 

As she was doing that, Alyssa reached for the bag and pulled out a 10-inch dildo. She gave it to Yoko and said, "Do it."

She pulled away and insert the dildo into her pink flower. Alyssa moaned instantly, feeling the toy up inside her. Reaching into the bag again, she pulled out an another dildo, which is Yoko's. 

"Now, get on top on me and let's penetrate each other." Alyssa said. 

Yoko nodded and got on top of her. She was still holding the dildo (which is covered with her juices) and slowly slid it to Alyssa's pussy. As she was doing that, Alyssa took the time to use the 9-inch dildo into Yoko's pussy. The two are in a 69 position, using sex toys on each other. 

This scene was getting Kevin hard again. And he started to rub his cock, amazed by this scene. 

"Come on, I want some fun too!" 

"How about you fuck Yoko for me?" Alyssa asked, pulling the toy out of Yoko's pussy. 

"Sure." Kevin said. 

They switched positions and Alyssa was still on the table, Yoko was on doggie style and Kevin was behind Yoko. 

"You're ready?" He asked. 

"I'm ready." 

He slowly put his cock inside of her. As a response, Yoko moaned. As he began thrusting, she kept thrusting the dildo into Alyssa's pussy. Suddenly, all of this was too much to hold her orgasm. 

"Ohhh! I'm cumming!" Alyssa yelled. 

After one final thrust on the toy, she came and her juices went into Yoko's mouth and face. She swallowed what she had caught. 

This scene made Kevin thrust harder and faster, without stopping to take a break. 

"I'm going watch now." Alyssa said, as she sat down on the table. She started to rub herself, enjoying this. 

After 5 whole minutes of thrusting, he was about to explode.

"OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" Kevin yelled as his seed spilled into Yoko's pussy, causing her to moan. 

Then, he got up and started rubbing his cock as it was now facing the two girls as they had their mouths and tongues out. 

"Okay girls...here it comes!" Kevin said as he was about to explode. Then he moaned as he shot his cum all over their faces and breasts.

Then Kevin and the two girls started to pant because they were exhausted. 

"So....what did you think?" He asked them. 

"That was amazing." Alyssa told him. 

"Yeah...I agree with her. That was the best threesome ever." Yoko said.

"Come on, let's sleep." 

The three went to her bedroom and got on the bed. Then they fell asleep...

**The next day....**

It was morning and she smiled. The two had already left this morning and it was 10:30 AM. 

Alyssa got out of bed and took a shower. Then she put clean clothes on. 

Walking to the kitchen, she found something. A certificate with a ribbon on it. It says, "Best Reporter of the Year" and it had her name on it. She gasps at this; she had won a reward! 

"Thank you for everything, God!" She said.

Well, reporters had to write a story that is true and make sure it really happens. 

And the lesson for all of this is: Always find someone to help you. 

If you been raped or got close to being raped, call 911. 

THE END!

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the story! Thank you for all the views and kudos! I love you all and hope we can stop people from getting raped. 
> 
> This is MeeMeeHeart777 signing out! Peace!


End file.
